


To Covet: Love & Family

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Eternal Siblings [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara and God talk, Chuck is God, Episode: s11e20 Don't Call Me Shurley, Episode: s11e21 All In The Family, episode coda, post 11x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"He was concerned they'd chomp the entire petri dish, so he locked them away."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm just done watching my experiments' failures."</i>
</p><p>Experiments. Thats all they are to him, all they ever were.</p><p>He knows there's no hope for them, for this world. Why would there be? They had all failed him. What could she possible find worth saving in this when he couldn't?</p><p>Funny how no one told this to Dean, who is still reeling from Amara's little message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Covet: Love & Family

> _“I thought if I could show my sister that there was something more than just us, something better than us, then maybe she’d change. Maybe she’d stop… being…her. But… every time I’d build a new world… she’d destroy it."_

Chuck sighed, the words turning over and over in his head,

_"It will never be over for me, she's going to save me. When this all ends I'll be the only person with her."_

With her.  
Save him.

He grabbed his jacket, stood and shrugged it on.

She stood on a cliff in Ireland, the salt air whipping past her, the sea crashing below her. It was almost peaceful, she almost felt bad for destroying it.

"Enjoying the view?"

She didn't turn, but her lips gave a small smile,

"Deciding the best way to redecorate."

She turned and he stood a foot away. They looked at each other, their physical projections so much farther apart than their essences. He gave a small smile,

"Let's talk?"

She narrowed her eyes at him marginally,

Finally she nodded.

"Why?"

He blinked, his stance changing from offensive to defensive.

"I was going to ask you that."

She rose her eyebrow,

"I don't think I've hid my reasoning little brother."

He shook his head,

"No, I mean why him? Why save one human?"

She shrugged, the scenery changed, Paris — the Eiffel Tower stood behind her.

"He's beautiful, he freed me. He cares. Need I go on?"

His eyes turned away, a glass of Champagne were held in each of their hands. Their eyes met and they each took a sip.

"He is beautiful, I think I like his eyes the best. As for caring? He cares for Sam. Sam who you probably shouldn't have hurt by the way."

They were walking around the park now,

She shrugged again, sipping at her glass.

"He is so tired, in so much pain, once I take all that away he will be fine. He'll forget."

He paused, the scenery changed, Finland — the northern lights danced overhead.

"Forget? Forget his brother? Could you really do that? Make him forget someone he loves above all? Make him forget his own family?"

She turned to him then, her eyes leaving the mountains around them, her voice was quiet.

"I did. I forgot. Do you see me wallowing in self-pity?"

"You are not human. You don't have a soul. They feel things, yearn for things, covet them. How would you satiate that need?"

He asked finally, his tone never straying from anything other than conversational. Yet his grip on the glass tightened, the only tell tale sign her words had struck true — as they both knew they would.

She looked at the sky,

"I will show him perfection. I will show him there are better things to yearn for than family, better things to covet than love."

Her tone hadn't change, but the glass in her hand was already half empty.

"What is better than love or family?"

He asked, she took a step and they were in Italy — the vineyards stretching before them. The sun blazing above them.

"Bliss."

He waited for her to elaborate, she didn't. They walked instead through the rows and rows of grapes, she popped a few her in mouth as they went. Savoring the sweet flavor that permeated the air as she ate them.

His hand ran over the grapes, they held empty glasses now. He looked at the horizon, the scenery changing.

They sat in a quaint little cafe in the London countryside, two glass filled with  
Sangiovese wine sat waiting for them. The bottle at the ready.

She took a sip and he finally asked the real question,

"Why do you think I did it? Why do you think I created it all?"

She smiled into the glass of wine, it was sweet, like the grapes.

"I know why you did it. You wanted me to see there could be more than us."

He nodded. Taking a sip as he leaned toward her, still their physical projections showed how falsely apart they really were.

"Yes sister I did. So why? Why if you've finally found something worth it why destroy it all? You could still have him, it's not like I was ever going to stop you."

She didn't point out that was exactly what he was doing now. She didn't need to, they both knew that. She set her glass aside and rested her arms on the table, her hands clasped together.

"Do you know why I did it? Do you know why I destroyed it all? Did you ever pause to see it from my perspective?"

He blinked, leaning back, his hand drummed on the wrought iron table. He took a sip as she watched him.

"I always assumed you didn't care about them, that you were jealous."

She shook her head, a small smile graced her face.

"I destroyed it because you always got so attached, you could never bare to part with any of it. You made them clever and gave them tools to build. Soon they'd engineered worlds, created colonies, and had families. But it was a closed ecosystem — soon there would be no room left, you could only create so much space. I destroyed them because you never learned when to let go. I destroyed it because there needed to be balance."

"So you could have consumed a few of them, swallowed a few thousand, why the whole petri-dish? Why not leave a few things left?"

She shrugged, taking another sip.

"You were right in that regard, why keep one when none of it was worth it? I had no interest in them so it was easier to destroy it all then give you false hope."

He took a long swig of wine then, their eyes seeing the countryside and the lands beyond. Their awareness finding Sam and Dean who were confused and now a little worried as to where he had suddenly gone. They saw Lucifer and Metatron trying not to panic, hoping he hadn't abandoned them again, or worse.

"But you found something now. You've found something worth it. So why destroy it? Why remove a single subject when you can watch the experiment continue onward?"

Her eyes flicked to him from the forest.

"This experiment is flawed, there are too many variables. Too many things that can go wrong, too many possibilities to factor. Why should I keep a promising subject in an environment that could kill it?"

He shrugged,

"So change the environment."

She blinked, her awareness rushing back to her.

"You would let me alter your conditions?"

He gave her a half smile,

"It's your time to shine, and besides if you remove the subject what guarantee do you have it will remain the same? How do you not know that the two parasites that are clinging to it are what propels it to look so promising?"

She took a sip and pointed at him over her glass a smirk tugging at her lips,

"Well the fact that you called them parasites for one sounds promising."

He laughed at that, she smiled wider,

"But you're right I do not have a guarantee that he would be the same if I were to save him and him alone. But none of the other inhabitants human or otherwise are worth it."

He nodded, taking a sip.

"You're right the others aren't worth it, they equal parts pray for war and peace. They spill blood in my name and then ask me to clean it up. But Dean doesn't, he doesn't ask for my help in anything other than to solve the immediate problem. All he ever inadvertently wants me to do is save Sam."

He paused as she huffed.

"And we both know if you keep only Sam and Dean there would be no experiment. He would have no need for anything else."

She nodded, their glasses refilled.

"Which brings us back to love and family."

He nodded as well,

"Yes it does."

"Did you do it? Did you forget? Or did you create your own family, cradle your own love?"

His awareness slammed back into him as the full meaning of her question sunk in.

"No I didn't forget, I twisted it. I wrote it away. I changed the narrative. But all I created were experiments who loved each other above all else, who thought of each other as family."

"They considered you their father, their creator."

She pointed out, as the cafe moved to Milan, yellow flowers swaying under their seats.

"Yes, but they feared me more. They did not love me. They gave me a name, a moniker but they worshiped me, did as I told them."

"Not all."

She reminded,

"Yes, but I did not want deviation then. I didn't want my hypothesis to be rejected. Besides the only reason he did that was because he was under your influence."

She raised an eyebrow at that,

"So Lucifer doesn't count because I was exerting my will through him?"

He nodded.

"Yes. Exactly. He didn't count when what I wanted to test was what ecosystem away from your influence would be like."

She didn't speak for awhile after that, both content to watch and listen to the experiment they were drenched in.

"What of Death then? He was not beholden to you, he did not have to worship you or fear you."

He took a sip and nodded,

"Yes but he did not love me, did not see me as family. As an associate, as a friend yes. But you asked if I created my own and love and family and he was neither of these things to me or I to him."

She took two long sips of wine,

"So you tried to forget and replace and it didn't work. You tried to architect a formula of love, of your own family and it didn't work. Correct?"

He nodded,

"And you? Did you think Dean would have been able a replacement for the love we once shared, for the family we once called each other?"

Because he knew what she was going to do to him. Neither of them were one for false illusions of optimism.

"I do not know. I want to say yes, but I know he would not have loved me, would never consider me family after everything I would take from him."

His gaze turned to her from the horizon. He studied her, his eyes landing on the very literal mark of her imprisonment.

"Did you truly forget?"

He asked quieter now, his tone stripped back, the acting falling away.

She turned to him from the watching the rolling hills,

"How could I forget a part of myself?"

Her tone was raw, the mask falling away.

"Will you let us remember then? Will you let us capture love and hold family?"

They stood in the bunker now, his question echoing in the tense silence. Their physical representations now showing an almost marginally correct version of how close they really stood.

"Yes. If you let me improve on the conditions then the answer is yes."

"I can agree to that. It's your turn, I would be glad to see what you improve."

They embraced and finally their physical representations accurately depicted how close they really were, how close they had always been.

Afterall it was all just an experiment— a difference of perspective on the same hypothesis:

"If everything existed in a vacuum with no way of outside contamination, then would it yield the perfect ecosystem?"

They both just had varying ways to test that hypothesis, but there was no reason they could not combine resources and figure it out together.  



End file.
